


Katekyou Hitman Reborn!/Harry Potter Crossover Challenge

by 7019289



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: How Do I Tag, Prompt Fic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7019289/pseuds/7019289
Summary: Just a little challenge i came up with in discord back in january. i already posted it once, but it was deleted without anyone telling me why, so here it is again. If something violates the ToS, then please let me know what it is and i will do my best to fix it. please us pm instead of the comments to alert me to any issues.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Challenges





	Katekyou Hitman Reborn!/Harry Potter Crossover Challenge

Tsuna and Gokudera go to Hogwarts. Tsuna is sorted into Hufflepuff and Gokudera into Slytherin. Everyday at breakfast, Tsuna greets Gokudera with a hug.... everyone is confused at first but the reactions continue to get more and more hilarious as people try and fail to get tsuna to stop hanging out with the evil slytherin. the only exception? Luna Lovegood, who is descended from Sepira through her mother.  
so sepira's descendants had the power of divination, and because they were the sky arcoblanco the power didn't have room to grow. however luna's line were an unknown branch who lived in the magical word, and therefore behind wards, so Kawahira couldn't sense their flames. Sawada Nana is descended from a long line of squibs and so would not know about her magical heritage until her son got an acceptance letter to Hogwarts.  
Hayato Gokudera is the son of Lavina who is the disinherited squib daughter of Cassiopeia Black.  
Tsuna met Gokudera through a mandatory pen pal program in their respective schools ((I know it's cliche, but hey, it works)).  
even after the pen pal program ends they decide to keep writing each other because they are lonely, even though they may have been hesitant at first  
((the pen pal program can start at whatever grade the author thinks is best))  
eventually, Tsuna convinces his mama to take him to italy to meet his friend ((this MUST occur before they turn 11 years old)).  
Gokudera, in order to meet his friend sneaks out of the house/manor/mansion (or whatever it is)) and gets a ride to town with the help of an abnormally short stunt biker ((is the description (as short as it is) familiar to anyone?))  
Gokudera spends the time Tsuna is there in town in an abandoned house, and on the day tsuna goes back to japan, stows away on the plane.  
Some time later the Hogwarts letters arrive, and since two are at the same location, Dumbledore sends Professor Sprout to deliver them  
is that expanded enough, or do you want me to add more?  
cause i have more ideas  
Tsuna's wand is made of Alder and has a phoenix feather core, is ten and a half inches, and reasonably supple.  
Gokudera's wand is made of Vine and has a unicorn tail hair core, is eleven inches, and slightly yielding  
((if you want to change these you can i just thought these would help by being something to base off of))  
Oh and Puppy Piles happen at least once a week in the Hufflepuff Common Room and Tsuna invites Gokudera to them often. ((this is not mandatory I just thought it would help add a little extra fluff))  
And the reason Tsuna and Gokudera don't go to Mahoutokoro or Beauxbatons is that Tsuna doesn't want to go to school near Namimori and Gokudera doesn't want to be in the same country as his father or sister.


End file.
